El regreso
by Basthest
Summary: Regina, y gracias a que utiliza de nuevo la magia, consigue traer de vuelta a Mary Margaret y Emma del Bosque Encantado con el conflicto emocional que para ella le supone. One-short, ubicado entre los episodios 2x09 y 2x10, con algo de inventiva teniendo en cuenta que pienso que el SwanQueen viene coleando desde la primera temporada.


Nota:

Emma, Regina, y el resto de personajes que se mencionan, aparecen en la serie OUAT que da para muchos fanfics xD

La cursiva es para los fragmentos de la obra _Don Juan Tenorio_ de José Zorrilla y la canción "¿Qué es?" de la película _Pesadilla antes de navidad_.

Esta historia es una mezcla entre algo que tenía a mitad y una petición realizada por paola-enigma que se ha convertido en una de mis fans más acérrimas.

Espero que sea de tu, y vuestro, agrado :)

* * *

_Ya se fue. No sé que tengo, ay de mí, que en tumultuoso tropel mil encontradas ideas me combaten a la vez […] Pero mi dueña, ¿dónde estará?, esa mujer con sus pláticas, al cabo, me entretiene alguna vez y hoy la hecho menos […] _

Después del famoso episodio de la mina, donde ya empezaron a saltar las chispas, de nuestros desacuerdos, y de que ella, por fin, rompiera la maldición, tal y como había proclamado el libro de cuentos de mi hijo, va y traigo de vuelta del bosque encantado a las dos personas que menos soportaba.

Aunque la gente no lo vio como "traerlas de vuelta", sino como el regreso triunfal de Mary Margaret Blanchard, alias Blancanieves, alias la mayor idiota del reino. Aquella que le tuvo que contar a la bruja de mi madre, nunca mejor dicho, mi amor por Daniel para poderlo destrozar con sus manos, literalmente.

Pero es la misma Blancanieves a la que me es imposible matar porque tiene una rubia, cabezota y endiabladamente sexy hija llamada Emma Swan (a la que, por cierto, le sientan de muerte mis camisas), que, sin pretenderlo, ha devuelto mi fe en el amor verdadero.

Primero pensé que la quería de regreso a Storybrooke para seguir discutiendo, para seguir peleando hasta por cosas sin ton ni son.

Casi me auto-convencía de que, ya que en la teoría era "la mala", necesitaba a alguien que fuese "la buena"… o que lo estuviera, para que negarlo… alguien que me combatiera, y eso es algo que Emma cumple a la perfección en ambos sentidos.

Me cabrea.

Jamás, desde que me convertí en la malvada reina, nadie, insisto, nadie había osado a llevarme tanto la contraria como esa mujer.

Cuál fue mi "sorpresa" descubrir, un buen día que, no sé si por su valentía o por el morbo de haberme replicado tanto, Emma Swan me empezaba a gustar y eso llevaba a pensar en ella y a echarla de menos…

Que ilusa, ni acercarse si quiera un poco a lo que realmente sentía por ella… a lo que siento…

¿Pero cómo iba a admitir que, en ese juego de ajedrez, yo siendo la reina negra necesitase al alfil blanco, salvadora de lustrosa armadura, para que recuperase lo que quedaba de mi corazón hecho pedazos?

Quizás era porque, en esta ocasión, del odio al amor solo había un paso, pero ese paso no lo quería reconocer. No lo iba a reconocer. Era y quizás aún soy demasiado orgullosa para admitir que, algunas peleas, muchos encuentros y todas las visitas al despacho de la sheriff fueron meros pretextos para verla, observarla y estar cerca de ella… incluso con alguna excusa disfrazada de regalo para, a pesar de estar envenenado, llegar a tocarla…

Porque si de otra cosa estaba segura es que el parecer fría, manipuladora y hacer todo lo posible para alejarme de Emma, había llevado al caso contrario. Quizás hasta parecía algo obsesivo, pero si no veía una vez al día a esa mujer, si no la tenía cerca para captar su aroma me volvía loca.

Peor aún, si ahora que la rubia estaba de vuelta no hacía nada para cubrir ese brote Emma-psicótico-lésbico-Swan, impulsivo y necesitado de caricias, mimos, abrazos y besos que jamás había colmado en esos veintiocho años de maldición, perdería aún más la cabeza que el propio sombrerero loco.

Así que, después de esos días eternos de "Swan-ausencia", una vez salvada la vida a la rubia y a la finolis de su madre, ahí estaba, a mi lado.

Ella me dio las gracias y se acercó, sin poder liberarse del abrazo del oso que le propinaba Henry, para hablar conmigo.

Yo, que aún procuraba controlar el esfuerzo que me supuso dejar el pozo impoluto de magia, ahora tenía que añadir una severa taquicardia al tener a la futura princesa de mis sueños, al lado. Menos mal que el tronco del árbol donde decidí apoyarme era resistente.

-Bienvenida-, le dije a la rubia mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias-, contestó Emma algo turbada por los acontecimientos, y quizás también, o eso quería pensar, debido a mi presencia.

Le dediqué una de mis enigmáticas sonrisas mientras ella se apoyaba en el despeinado Henry.

-Señorita Swan… Emma…-, balbuceaba, como si fuera idiota, antes de ponerme tan roja como una de mis manzanas.

No era capaz de articular una sola frase que sonase coherente, y convincente, para invitarla a tomar algo. No sin que pensara que tramaba algo, cosa que sería lo más normal teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo aún me veía como la reina malvada.

Así que en esos momentos, en los que parecía que podría con cualquier cosa gracias a la magia, no soporté que pasara por mi mente esa idea tan terrenal de ser rechazada por ella y no tuve más remedio que agachar la mirada y sacudir mi cabeza.

* * *

_[…] si es que a través de esos muros el mundo apenada miras, y por el mundo suspiras de libertad con afán, acuérdate que al pie mismo de esos muros que te guardan para salvarte te aguardan los brazos de tu Don Juan._

Después del famoso episodio de la mina, donde ya empezaron a saltar las chispas, de nuestros desacuerdos, y de que yo, por fin, rompiera la maldición, tal y como me había dicho Henry por activa y por pasiva, va y Regina nos trae a Mary Mar... Blanca... a mi madre y a mí de vuelta del bosque encantado, sacándonos de ese profundo y horrible pozo.

La misma Regina, que a su vez es la malvada reina, y que vuelca su "presumible" odio profundo hacia mi persona, ya que soy la madre biológica de su hijo adoptivo, por temor a perder su bien más preciado.

No la culpo, ni es de extrañar que quiera proteger a Henry debido a su historial de pérdidas en seres amados y fallecidos, por una circunstancia u otra, comenzando por novio, pasando por su caballo y acabando por su padre, en ese orden.

Lo curioso de lo sucedido es que podría habernos quitado, fácilmente, del medio dejando la entrada del pozo taponada con el hechizo, imposibilitando así nuestro regreso, a pesar de los ruegos de Henry.

Ella volvía a tener magia, desde hacía días. Podría haber hecho uso de ella, para cualquier cosa, incluyendo embrujar al pequeño para hacerle olvidar quién era su verdadera madre y ni se hubiera enterado.

Pero Regina quería cambiar por su hijo, quería probarle que podía ser mejor persona, que en el fondo de su corazón había una buena mujer, destrozada por los avatares de su desdichado pasado, y también, aunque ella no lo reconociera, me quería de vuelta.

No es que sea una creída, ni mucho menos, es lo que ella me reconoce cuando me deja quitar alguna capa de toda esa coraza que ha creado para auto-refugiarse, y ya que es una mujer tan sensible, que menos que protegerla como la salvadora que soy, ¿verdad?

Porque, por mi parte, después de buscar lo que se suele denominar "mi lugar en el mundo" durante veintiocho años, había tenido que ir a parar a un pueblo remoto de Maine para encontrarlo. Y encontrarme a mí misma, de paso, descubriendo que tenía unos encantadores padres, valga la gracia, un hijo del cual encargarme después de diez años de ausencia y un amor "inesperado".

Creo conveniente matizar que lo de "inesperado" vino porque no quería saber nada de lo que clamaban mis sentimientos. Aunque el resto del pueblo tenía claro, a años luz, que había caído rendida por la misma mujer a la que tan pronto un día (precioso, por cierto), me daba por destrozarle, motosierra en mano, su querido manzano, como al siguiente pretendía retenerla, todo el tiempo posible, entre mis brazos después de rescatarla de una explosión en el ayuntamiento.

Y mira que podría haberme fijado en cualquier otra mujer, la misma Ruby tenía un polv… atractivo, que quitaba el hipo. Pero no, yo tuve que fijarme… o el final feliz de su cuento me incluyó a mí, no lo sé… en Regina… en esa media melena, en esos ojos marrones tan expresivos, en esa boca tan sensual….

Estaba, estoy y estaré coladísima por ella, pero en ese momento, al regresar Mary-mamá-Nieves y yo del bosque encantado, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ella sentía por mí. Aunque, entre la manera que tenía de mirarme, las excusas que inventaba para poder venir a la oficina del sheriff a buscarme, y esos momentos… sutiles y fugaces… en los que parecía querer provocar tocarme, quien dice en el hombro dice en la mano, me estaban volviendo aún más loca por ella de lo que ya estaba.

Después de un breve momento de exaltación de la amistad por parte de Mary Margaret a Ruby y acordándose de pronto que tenía que despertar a mi pa.. a David, la vi.

Aún procuraba controlar el esfuerzo que le supuso volver a utilizar buena parte de su magia. Poco me duró el poder observarla detenidamente ya que Henry me hizo un placaje-lapa. No es que me queje de que mi hijo viniera a abrazarme en un momento así, es que su madre estaba pendiente de otras "cosas" llamadas Regina.

-Bienvenida-, dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias-, contesté algo aturdida entre lo que acababa de ocurrir y esa profunda, sensible, preocupada y delicada mirada de Regina, que pocas veces mostraba. Además me dedicó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas que nunca sabía cómo interpretar.

Esbocé algo parecido a una mueca sonriente para devolverle el gesto, y puse la mejor mirada de agradecimiento que pude mientras me apoyaba en el siempre despeinado Henry.

-Señorita Swan… Emma…-, Regina intentaba empezar una frase, antes de lo que me pareció ver como un atisbo de sonrojo por su parte. Luego bajo la mirada y sacudió la cabeza, como alejando ese pensamiento fugaz que acababa de tener.

-Creo que deberíamos ir con el resto-, dijo finalmente.

De nuevo Regina se ponía su máscara en un intento de parecer fría y distante, yendo por delante de nosotros dos, con ese porte tan elegante que solía mantener. Y así estuvo todo lo que quedó de tarde, exceptuando un breve momento que tuvo con Henry en la trastienda del señor Gold.

Al día siguiente seguía exactamente igual, y no diré que no me lo esperaba, pero quizás quise encontrar a esa Regina amable que se escondía en las veladas sonrisas que me dedicaba.

Cuando llegué a su casa armada de valor para invitarla a la fiesta de bienvenida no tuvo más remedio que aceptar porque, ni si quiera, le di pie a que su respuesta fuera un no.

Luego, esa misma noche, al agradecerme el haberle dicho que fuera al café de la abuelita, flaquearon mis verdaderas intenciones para confesarle que estaba encantada con su presencia y le otorgué el mérito a Henry.

Pero Henry volvió a ser motivo de discusión, ya que dije que no sabía si sería buena idea que volviera a estar con ella. Regina se enfadó con razón para pedirme disculpas de manera inmediata. Saqué a relucir que sabía gracias al Doctor Hopper que estaba intentando cambiar para mejor cuando yo misma lo había corroborado.

Entiendo que suene un poco bipolar, que parezca una persona que no tenía nada claro en ese momento, pero lo que pasaba era que el miedo estaba apoderándose de lo que pretendía decir y no me atrevía.

¿Cuándo sería un buen momento para hablar, para confesarle que tenía en mente un nosotras y que tan si quiera sabía lo que ella sentía?

Regina se despidió y yo volví dentro donde todo estaba en orden, donde todos estaban felices celebrando nuestro regreso, donde pensé que estaría a salvo de lo que sentía, pero noté todo lo contrario.

De repente todo eran conversaciones banales y un tremendo "Mills-vacío" que no hacía más que insistirme en que parecíamos estar a expensas de algún acontecimiento mayor, dejando siempre nuestros sentimientos de lado y ya estaba bien de marear la perdiz.

Le hice un gesto a Leroy para que me dejara unos minutos con Henry. Miré a mi hijo a los ojos. Pretendía ser sincera con el chaval, pero no hizo falta pronunciar nada. Buscó rápidamente a su madre con la mirada.

-¿A qué esperas para salvarla?-, tuve que escuchar como el chico me sermoneaba, -¿a que te diga: lo sabía?-, pronunció Henry alegremente mientras se iba a buscar a Ruby que le había prometido un cómic de lobezno.

Me fui del local de la abuelita como alma que lleva el diablo para alcanzar a Regina antes de llegar a su lujosa mansión, pero esa noche a mi morena favorita le apeteció pasear y di con ella a mitad camino.

-¡Espera Regina!-, grité como si estuviera desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa Señorita Swan?-, dijo nada más girarse, -me ha asustado, se puede saber qué…-, intentó preguntarme Regina.

-No-, la corté drásticamente acercándome a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Regina?-, pregunté sin miramientos.

-¿Cómo dice Señorita Swan?-, replicaba ya ofendida.

-Creo que no sabes la rabia que me dan esos cambios tuyos de actitud tan bruscos. Tan pronto parece que vayas a pedir algo amablemente cuando de repente, ¡chas!, desaparezco de tu lado y me voy en mi nube kinton morada-, continué mi expresivo discurso.

-¿Mi nube qué?-, preguntó confusa por mi actitud.

-Ya te lo explicaré-, contesté divertida acercándome a ella.

-El caso Regina-, proseguí mientras cogía sus manos sin permiso-, es que en el fondo te entiendo. No tiene que ser nada sencillo criar sola a un niño, ni que todo el mundo te esté juzgando por tu pasado, pero yo no soy todo el puñetero y maldito pueblo,- le dije algo más seria.

No es que hable por si sola la mirada de Regina, es que si yo fuera un casquete polar a estas alturas no me quedaría hielo para poder derretirme.

-Si has venido hasta aquí para insistirme en que eres la salvadora, ese es un tema que tengo suficientemente claro-, me atacó.

-¿Lo vas a dar siempre todo por sabido Regina?-, repliqué.

-No sé qué pretendes Emma, pero me estás sacando de quicio. ¿¡Qué quieres!?-, preguntó visiblemente alterada.

¡Te quiero a ti maldita sea!-, contesté igual de efusiva.

* * *

_¿¡Qué es!? ¿¡Qué es!? Hay luces de color _y un torbellino de sensaciones que me otorga su pasión, su vivacidad.

_Fantasmas, pesadillas y brujas, ¿dónde están? No encuentro lo que busco, ¡sólo hay felicidad! _Y ni si quiera me importa sonar a navidad.

_Hay algo alrededor, y yo estoy mucho mejor, _más relajada, más risueña, más encantadora, más la Regina del establo que nunca perdió su candor.

_¡Jamás! podría imaginar tanta felicidad, me gusta quiero más. Y quiero más, y más, y más, conoceré al fin qué es, quiero saber y conocer el sentimiento que encontré. ¡Oh! ¿¡Que es!? _

Algo tan intenso que, _según lo vais explicando, tentaciones me van dando de creer que eso amor es._


End file.
